The Blade
by DevilsBountyHunter1
Summary: Magical blades can grant power, but at what cost? This story ties into my Making of a Legend story around chapter 25, and contains an easter egg for those who read both. Rated M for explicit sexual content and language.


The Blade

Jasmine hadn't thought to ask about any other people seeking this new weapon against the Thalmor. Of course, the barkeep had seemed especially eager to tell her what she wanted to hear when her fingers slipped around his cock. It had been then that he started singing, literally. It was kind of odd timing, but his smooth baritone voice had pushed her own passions over the edge. He'd finally stopped his melody when she'd slid her tongue from the base of his erection to the tip and then swallowed his shaft till her tongue could tease his balls. By the time she'd sucked every last drop of his hot, sticky mess from his body and swallowed it, she had learned all she needed to know about the weapon's location. Actually, she'd gotten the information far before she finished, she was just having such a good time that she got carried away and slipped her fingers down her own pants. Thinking back on it, she almost wished she had stayed around for the second round that he had proposed. Oh well, too late now.

She'd been walking briskly for a few hours when she saw a leather clad woman traveling in the opposite direction on the trail ahead of her. All of her armor seemed to move fluidly with her every movement, mimicking her graceful movements perfectly. A leather hood had been pulled over her head, and a finely carved mask, also made of leather, concealed her face. At her sides, twin waraxes hung menacingly, and her back bore both dual daggers and a bow and quiver of a rather odd design. There weren't many places ahead on the trail, and Jasmine's pulse quickened what if this woman had already taken the blade? She quickly hushed her fears. Nobody was taking that blade from her. She needed the power it would give her.

When she saw the graves, her heart skipped a beat. The clearing had a beautiful sparkling look that made the fog that partially concealed the burned remains of a house almost seem less ominous and creepy. To help add to the slightly creepy feel, an old swing listed slightly in the stillness, and Jasmine was almost certain she could hear a ghostly voice beckoning her to retrieve the blade from the last tombstone. Steeling herself, she grasped the dagger's handle and pulled it from its mournful residence. With a gasp, she pulled the beautifully carved ivory blade from the parchment that was wrapped around it. After inspecting the fine craftsmanship of the weapon, she tucked it into her spare sheath on her belt, discarding the rusted iron dagger that had once resided therein.

Just before she left for Solitude, she glanced at the parchment that had fluttered to the ground. Though she could not read it due to her low status growing up, the ominous black handprint at the bottom of the page told her everything she needed to know about the blade's origin; the Dark Brotherhood had forged the Blade of Thalmor Doom. She snatched the parchment from the ground and headed for Whiterun, her first stop on the way to Solitude.

Jasmine collapsed wearily onto the barstool at the Bannered Mare and ordered two bottles of mead. Hulda, the woman behind the counter, had just recently run out, so she asked a barmaid named Saadia to fetch another crate for the bar. When Saadia returned, she dropped into the barstool beside Jasmine, and cracked a bottle open for each of them.

"So, it appears I have five minutes to spare. What's your story? You look exhausted." Saadia said before taking a swig from her bottle.

"That isn't really something I'd like to get into." Jasmine responded. Gods only knew…

She'd been born in Ivarstead, a tiny village at the base of the tallest mountain in Skyrim. She'd mostly been ignored by all the kids until she hit puberty. She'd matured earlier than any of the other girls, and for once, the gods had been kind to her. Her legs were long, complementing her toned body. Her breasts were full and plump, fitting nicely into the older boys' hands. It wasn't long until she began gaining attention with her caramel colored skin and long black hair. She'd hardly hit fifteen when her mother died, leaving she and her father, who worked as a city guard, alone. It was only a few weeks later that she lost her virginity to one of the nicer boys in town, in return for his help with a letter to her mother's family. It wasn't long before she learned that she could get pretty much whatever she wanted as long as she made the other person climax. After her first few times, she began to enjoy it herself leading to her using it to get her way more and more.

It had been about four months since a man named Alden had approached her about becoming a member of the Blades. At first, she thought he was joking, but after he took her to the Blades headquarters, she finally given in and joined them. They didn't completely agree with some of her "interrogation" methods, but since it was effective, they didn't argue too loudly. Since then, she'd been learning how to use swords and daggers, and had finally been assigned her first mission. She was to take out Thalmor who had refilled the barracks at the consulate near Solitude.

Saadia leaned in, "You seem lost in thought. I'll let you be. If you need a room, lemme know."

The gates to the consulate compound were inexplicably open. As she strode in, Jasmine tucked a vial of poison up each of the sleeves on her loose fitting shirt. The front of this shirt had laces running up the middle for easy access to her breasts, which were just visible beneath the semi-transparent fabric that covered them, leaving most of her midriff and chest exposed. As she knocked on the door to the barracks, she untied her blouse, letting her cleavage show. A young elf answered the door, and in his confused exuberance, she managed to get inside. There were four males, all elven, lounging on the beds, plus the lad who opened the door. All eyes turned to her.

"Hello boys." Jasmine said in her most seductive of tones. A few of them narrowed their eyes and she curtsied, puffing her chest out to loosen the shirt a bit more.

"Excuse me miss," the burliest of them said, "Why are you in here?"

Jasmine walked seductively to him, sliding her hand up his thigh until she felt him harden under her fingers. "Well, I was getting bored in Solitude, and I heard that you boys know how to have fun with every part of a girl. I certainly had to find out, now didn't I?" As she finished her last sentence, she felt him pulse.

Hungrily, he pulled her onto his lap and growled, "Oh we'll show you just how much a girl can be filled."

She began grinding on his lap, working her own desire up as she did. Bending over his face to press her bare breasts against it, she slyly slipped both vials into the pitcher of water that sat on the table beside his bed. Nobody seemed to notice, and she bounced up, cupping her hand on another's hardening cock. As she gyrated above another of the elves, she felt her pants being tugged off, revealing her bare skin beneath.

The burly elf grasped her by the waist and lifted her into the air before flipping her onto her back and pulling her pants the rest of the way off. A deep growl emanated from his throat as he slid his fingers across her dripping pussy, and then slid two of them inside of her. A small moan escaped her lips, and another elf unsheathed his manhood and knelt above her head. Before she could reach for it, the burly one picked her up and then laid down, placing her on his erection. As his large cock filled her, a wave of pleasure swept through her body, and she began moving up and down. The other naked elf stepped forward, placing his hand behind her head and directing his penis to her mouth. She looked into his eyes and licked her lips before wrapping them around his engorged head. Before long, someone pushed her down so that her head rested just above the head of the elf beneath her. The one in front of her adjusted and stepped back, and another elf released himself. She gladly swallowed his cock and felt slick fingers entering her ass. A few minutes later, another cock was sliding into her ass. She was being filled, every hole, and the elves were lost in ecstasy.

As time wore on, they became thirsty, taking large gulps from the pitcher. At first, this increased their lust, causing them to fuck her with animalistic need. Finally, the burly one picked her up, forcing the others to remove themselves from her body. Placing her on her knees, he commanded her to suck, which she did with pleasure. Just before he came, he pulled himself from her, exploding all over her bare breasts. The next pulled her to him, forcing his cock down her throat. When he finally filled her mouth with his sticky load, she hardly had time to swallow it before the next demanded her attention.

One by one, they each collapsed onto their beds, completely exhausted. When the last one finished in her ass, she turned to examine those who had fallen asleep. Just as she had expected, all had ceased to breathe.

She stepped to the washbasin and cleaned her body off as carefully as she could. There was no way she would be able to sit for a week, but she had had her fun, and the mission was complete. Thanking the power of the blade for her control over the Thalmor, she made her way back to Solitude.

When she woke in the morning, her jaw was a little sore, and it hurt to sit flat. Jasmine yawned and made her way to the inn's kitchen, ordering a glass of apple juice and some pancakes. All around her, people seemed to sneer upon seeing her. Not a single person smiled at her, regardless of her own smiles. Nervously, she finished her food and made her way to the gates. Along the way, every person she met had a look of disgust when they looked at her. Had the night before somehow been whispered to the people of the city? How did they all know it was her doing?

Anxious to escape her judgmental surroundings, she set off for Whiterun. Perhaps she could find solace in the company of the barmaid, Saadia.

Alas, as she made her way south, the looks of disgust turned to pure hatred. Fearing the looks she would face, she began looking down whenever someone approached, not daring to look in their face. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and to add to her misery, whenever someone passed, they all whispered the same thing. "Thalmor whore. Return to those you slew and share their fate."

It wasn't until she reached Whiterun that she attempted to look upon the faces of those who surrounded her. What she saw sent down her spine. Every single person within the city had begun to rot as though they were dead. For some, their foreheads simply gleamed pearly white, but others gnashed at her with the unceasing smiles of those who have no lips. Here or there an eye would fall out if its socket, swinging by its nerves for a bit before either detaching or being shoved back in. Thankfully, the people didn't seem to be hostile, physically,though each person whispered the same thing still.

Reaching the Bannered Mare, she sought out Saadia in order to learn what she could about the town's problem, as well as the instructions on returning the blade. Most things had adverse effects if they were kept for longer than needed. This she had learned the hard way.

Poor Saadia hadn't fared too well in whatever plague had ravaged her city, and had lost nearly half of her face, though when Jasmine talked to her, she seemed unaffected. When she was asked about the sickness, she simply got a confused look and shrugged.

When Jasmine handed the parchment to Saadia, the woman sighed as she read it.

" _Let those who grasp this blade take heed. Time has spoken and fate has decreed, but for the blood of the legend, many Thalmor you will end."_

Saadia's face hardened, and she looked Jasmine straight in the eyes. "Who's grave did you rob to get this blade?" she asked.

Jasmine stuttered, and then answered, "It was just a few graves by a burned down house. I… I can't read. I'm not exactly sure who's grave it was."

Saadia stiffened, and then asked, "It wasn't near Falkreath was it? With a swing in the tree nearby?"

"Well," Jasmine shuffled her feet nervously, "Yes. Why? Is that place evil or something?"

Saadia's face fell completely off, revealing simply her skull, around which a dark flame seemed to burn. Piece by piece, her fleshy parts severed themselves from her body, until she was a walking skeleton, wrapped in magical black flames. Jasmine began to panic, and drew the blade instinctively, wielding it brashly as she glanced about, only to find that everyone else in the bar had also turned to skeletons. Fear surging through her body, she scrambled backwards, hiding herself in a corner of the inn as the whole world darkened, and everything seemed to change. She could still see the outlines of objects around her, as though they had been drawn with a glowing pen, but all other color had disappeared. The world around her had become two dimensional, and all the skeletons around her now glowed white, the evil flames around their bodies taking on an even more sinister look. Voices closed in around her, threatening her. Ghosts floated in the air. Dead family members looked upon her with disgust. Tears streamed down her face, and she finally bowed her head and closed her eyes as she shook with fear and collapsed into a ball on the floor. Completely giving up, she dropped the blade to the floor. Instantly, an almost irresistible urge to retrieve the blade and return in filled her entire being. The need to touch it just once more threatened to make her explode. She screamed and opened her eyes to face her fears one last time.

All around her, color filled the world. Where there had once been skeletons, people stared in shocked silence at the girl in the corner. There was light, and everything was three dimensional again. Cautiously, she touched the handle of the dagger, and in a swirl of evil laughter, the world turned to a dark hell again. Recoiling in shock, she scrambled away from the blade, not daring to touch it again, and yet feeling the violent urge to grasp it and accept the darkness.

Saadia bent over the weapon, careful not to touch it. For several minutes she sat, inspecting the words engraved in the blade. Finally, Jasmine could take it no more, and bolted for the dagger, snatching it up with a feral growl. Streaking past everyone in her two dimensional nightmare, she giggled as she ploughed through people in the streets. Out into the night she ran, holding her prize to her chest as she sprinted, not caring that her blouse caught on a nail protruding from the city gate, tearing it from her body.

A single tear trickled down Saadia's cheek. Another life had been ruined by an evil blade. First her son Alden, and now this poor innocent girl who had vanished in the night.

" _Mind lost until blade's return"_


End file.
